Mimic
by Starmyu
Summary: Pg-for a naughty word. Dib and Zim encounter a young guardian. What will happen? You gotta read it! My first fic ^.^
1. First Encounter

Mimic  
  
  
Disclaimers:   
  
I do NOT own anything preordaining to Invader Zim and if I did then that'd be kinda cool. But I DO own Mimic and the entire ideas surrounding her. If you want to use her in a fic, cool, but please ask me first. ^.^   
  
Note: This is my first fic so it'll probably stink -.-;;  
  
Chapter 1 First Encounter  
  
  
It was dark in the streets of the city tonight. Stars shined brightly overhead, shining down on the people. In Dibs house, all was calm and quiet except for the sounds of beeping and poorly written game music, Gaz had some peace and quiet since Dib had left to go out and try to foil any of Zim's latest plans of an invasion. Gaz sighed as she had just finished her latest game, Death and Skeletons, and went to bed. Outside, a small girl ran quickly through Dib's yard. Not wanting to be seen, she zipped behind something, looking around she scampered out when she was content that no one saw her.  
  
A little while later...  
  
Dib opened the gates around his house. He had just come back from yet another failed attempt to enter Zim's base. "Stupid gnomes....", Dib muttered, checking the new burn mark on his fore arm. He had just about made it into Zim's base until that little green dog tripped the alarm, causing the gnomes to go crazy. He had barely made it out of the yard when he got shot by one of them. Rubbing his arm painfully, Dib entered his house, fully unaware of the two bright eyes that watched him from behind the bush. Going out into a full out trot the little girl made a break for the door, unfortunately for her, Dib closed the door before she could enter. Unable to stop due to her momentum, the child ran face first into the door with a loud audible "Bang!"   
  
Startled, Dib threw the door open to see a kid tumble head over heels for a few feet and land flat on her butt. "What the hell!" Dib cried as he took on a good look at the kid.  
She was 2.6" with two bright blue eyes that seemed too big for her face, brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, she wore a green dress-like corduroys that in the front had a strange symbol on it, under it a dark pink short sleeved shirt that ended at her feet, on her feet she wore two large dark pink sneakers. She couldn't be a day older than two or three years old. All of that was a surprise of course, but to Dib's greatest surprise the little girl had a pair of pale sliver blue wings on her back that right at this very moment were flapping about as she shook her head trying to clear it. His jaw dropped. Now this girl was obviously an Alien!   
  
Finally relieving herself of the dizziness the little girl to one look at Dib gave a loud yelp and darted behind some trashcans, knocking them over in her wake. "Get back here ALEIN! Dib shouted chasing after the girl. "Ack! I gotta get out of here!" she cried as she took one giant leap over the gate and landed on her feet. Taking one glance back at the awe struck Dib, The child ran off never once looking back.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Review me please! I'm desperate! I need love! Thanks for reading *bows*  
See you next chapter! ^.^  
  
  
  



	2. The Chase

  
Disclaimers:   
  
Oh whatever you all now its not my idea. Mimic is. Do not sue me I am a poor human. -.-   
  
Note: Chapter 2! Yay!  
  
Chapter 2: The Chase  
  
Down in his lab, Zim, an Irken (Irkin?) invader, worked furiously at his latest projects.   
"Pathetic Earth stink beasts! They are all doomed! Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Zim laughed, with this latest   
invention his can control the worm babies minds by putting mind control chips into their foul food.   
"Yes Gir, this is an amazing plan isn't it?" Zim asked rhetorically. Gir look up at him with his same   
blank eyes for a few moments "I love you." Gir crooned and hugged Zim's leg. Zim muttered a few   
words under his breath and continued to work on the chips necessary to complete his plan of world   
domination.   
  
In the streets, the young girl ran. Is that boy still following me? She thought, looking   
behind her she answered her own question, Yes. She didn't know why she chose this mission but   
her leader, the original, also known as Stardust, had had this mission up for a good reason. She   
knew the other Guardians would jump at the chance to take on a mission so she took it. She could   
still remember her conversations with the original.   
  
Flashback....  
  
"Original?" she called out as she looked around the room. All around her everyone was   
busy. Sounds of conversations and argument filled the Originals' chambers. "Yes, Mimic?". At   
the sound of her name Mimic ran up to the giant desk. "Um..ah...hi..aaah....Original?" Mimic   
stuttered. "Yes? Spit it out now Mimic. I got 13 different dimensions I got to tend to and you   
know the other Guardians are in need of my attention." Original stated, it was obvious that she   
was low on energy again, Her job was very strenuous. "Original. I would like to take on your   
latest mission. Can I please?" Mimic asked politely, she looked up hopefully to the Original. The   
Original perked up. "You actually want to go to that dimension!? I thought you hated genocide   
missions! You said that it was wrong!" the Original looked down at Mimic causing her to lean   
all the way to the edge of her large chair. "Dimension 91395? Mimic chirped. "But that's not   
genocide! Is it?" Original's eyes lit up suddenly. "Oh! 913-nine five! Why didn't you say so! I   
thought you wanted 91398! Silly me! You want that dimension with that Irken trying to invade   
Earth?" Original asked sheepishly, it was obvious that Mimic wasn't updated on current   
missions. "What is 91398?" Mimic asked casually. "Oh just a mission where you have to go and   
destroy an asteroid full of 15-foot flesh-eating insects." "Oh...." Mimic stammered...  
  
Present...  
  
Zim started to grind his teeth back and forth as Gir started on his second verse of 'The   
Doom Song' "Doom doom doom doomdoom doom doomy doom doom doomdoom doom......"   
Zim turned around and glared at the little robot as he danced around in his dog suit singing his song.   
"Will you shut up!" Zim screamed at the noisy robot. Gir paused for a second and stared at Zim   
blankly. "Awwww someone needs a hug!" Gir purred in his cute voice. "That's it! Gir! Go outside   
NOW!!!" From outside a neighbor looked out the window as a large tree shoot up out of the   
strange kid's yard with a little green dog attached to it.  
  
Mimic kept on running. She probably guessed what will happen if she got caught. Fear is   
what kept her going till she came across a tall tree. "Yes!" Mimic happily sighed as she started to   
focus her energy into the short flight needed. Mimic spread her wings and flapped a few times to   
gain some lift and let the levitation energy carry her the rest of the way.   
  
Dib stopped right a Zim's fence and took one good look up at the tree. Slitting his eyes he   
could make out the flash of wings as the alien girl gripped a branch high up in the tree. She looked   
down from her safe little perch and stuck her tongue out at Dib. "Get down here you alien! You   
can't hide from me! I'll get you and I'll send you to Mysterious Mysteries to be autopsied!" Dib   
shouted up at Mimic as she hid behind a patch of lush leaves. Grumbling to himself Dib started for   
home. "I'll get that no good alien. Some day...."  
  
End chapter  
  
Flame or fluff? Review me! ^.^   
  
  



	3. Hello!

Mimic  
  
  
Disclaimers:   
I don't own Zim -.-;;   
  
Note: Thank you for reviewing me! ^.^ I'm loved. *Hugs everyone*  
  
Chapter 3 Hello!  
  
  
As the night rolled by, Mimic looked up at the sky. 'Not very many stars out...'   
A cool breeze ruffled her feathers a bit up in the tree. To anyone else this would have been a beautiful night, not to her. "Too cold..." she whispered. Looking down, Mimic saw a little dog staring back up at her, his tongue hang out at one side. 'Why is it green?' she wondered as it pointed a little arm up at her in awe. Mimic sighed and hugged the branch closer to her.  
  
Gir  
  
What is the pretty object up in the tree? I wanted to know. It was so shiny; I want to get it. "Hello!" I chirped, hoping to get its attention. Yup, it definitely was alive, two big eyes were on it. Maybe pig got wings and wanted to play with me. "Aw how my gonna get you way up there, pig?" I asked, waving my arms about. I jumped up and down a bit to reach a branch but to no avail, it was too high up. Then it finally hit me. I had two flying thingies on me. I can use these to get up in the tree! I lit up my rockets and flew up a bit, but before I got to the first limb I was brought down again. How did that happen? I thought about this for a while, my memories turned a bit when I remembered running around the tree. A rope stopped me! "Oh yeah!" I yelped, I tried to unclasp my leash, but my little paws couldn't grip the mechanism well enough. Maybe I could climb the tree? Hugging the tree I started squeaking up the tree. Yes! That was working! I can almost grab that branch! Purring happily, I continued my way up to the thingie that I am so interested in.  
  
Mimic  
  
Where did that dog go? I wondered as I looked about. Shrugging I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. It doesn't matter really. I looked up at the stars again; they look nothing like the ones at my home. At my home the stars shone brightly and filled the sky like a bag of diamonds being thrown up into the air. Oh how I wanted to lie on the grass and gaze up at them... Stop that! I thought to myself sharply. I can't get home sick, on my first mission! Oh no. If I did I will never make it to being a high guardian! Sighing, I hugged the tree again. Maybe I won't be well known... Maybe I wasn't cut out to being a guardian... I mean, come on. I'm a year old already! My sisters were already set out on missions right when they were born! My sister Lianne got to have that mission in the secret service and she wasn't even 4 months old yet! And Little One? Argh! She was only half a year old and she has a mission down as a protector of an explorer ship! It was unfair. I wanted to have a mission that has some action in it too! "Hello!" a voice squealed right next to me. I gave one good scream and lost my balance. The last thing I recalled before everything went black was that I was falling...  
  
Mimic fell out of the tree suddenly and hit ground with a loud 'SNAP!' Gir looked down from the spot where she stood just a minute again. He was confused. "Aw I got ala way up here and now it's down there..." he whined to himself as he started back down the tree again.   
  
Dib's House  
  
"I can't believe there's another alien!" Dib ranted as he paced back and forth in his bedroom. "It was right there in my yard! It probably wanted to abduct me or something!" he cried. In Gaz's room the sound of Dib's ranting hit his sister's ears. Cracking one eye open Gaz sat up in her bed. "Isn't Dib supposed to be asleep at this hour?" She grumbled as she got out her bed. She walked down the hallway till she was right at his door. Dib was still pacing back and forth ranting to himself when suddenly the door was kicked open. Dib screamed as Gaz walked into his room with the look of death on her face. Gaz grabbed Dib's collar and pulled him roughly up to her face. Dib flinched as Gaz balled up her fist and in her most deadly voice she growled, "If you don't go to bed right now and shut up! I'll ripe your kidneys out of you and stuff them up you nose!" Dib then fell on to the floor as Gaz shoved him over and walked out of his room and back to her own. Dib sat on the floor trembling as he slowly regained his senses. "Maybe I should go to bed now." He whispered quietly to himself not wanting to face the wrath of his sister again. Getting up, Dib got ready for bed.  
  
Zim's Yard.   
  
Gir poked at the girl for a little bit until he heard her groan. "Owwwww..." Mimic croaked as she rubbed her head a bit. One thought filled her head as she sat there 'My wing hurts..." Gir looked at the small trickle of blood that seemed to come from Mimic's wing "Oh a boo-boo... I'll kiss it better!" Gir cooed and poked her wing. "AH!" Mimic shrieked as a sharp, hot pain ran up her left wing. She feebly tried flapping them but that just made the pain come out worse. "Ah! My wing! Ow!" she cried looked behind her she saw that her wing hanged at an odd angle. "I-I-it's b-broken!" She stuttered as she tried to grip it. That was a dumb idea because her wing gave out another sharp flash of pain that blurred her vision for a minute. "Aw you're broken." Gir cried, his eyes filling up with tears. "Now what am I gonna play with?" Gir sat down crying for a few minutes until an idea clicked into his little head. "Master! Master can fix you!" Gir cried happily. He started to run towards the house when his leash jerked him back. "Aw I'm stuck!" Gir pouted folding his little arms to his chest. "Let me..." Mimic whispered as she limped over to Gir and unhooked the leash. "Yay! I'm free! Let's go to master `kay!" Gir cheered grabbing Mimic's hand. Mimic walked into the house with Gir, her wing dragging behind her all the way, leaving a small path of blood in her wake.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Aw poor Mimic she hurt herself. See ya next chapter! ^.^   
Review me please... I'll be your best friend!   



End file.
